1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for locating multiple stacked slit rolls on a skid or pallet in order that the stack of slit rolls will not shift relative to each other or the skid or pallet upon which they are disposed during shipment.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of pallet constructions heretofore have been provided with structure thereon for positively locating articles to be secured on the pallet for shipment from one location to another. In addition, various different forms of tools constructed for driving items into place also have been provided. Examples of these previous known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,525,316, 4,280,540, 4,393,999, 4,516,677, 4,557,409 and 4,580,680. However, these previously known constructions and tools are not capable of modification of a conventional pallet for supporting a plurality of stacked slit rolls thereon against shifting during transport from one location to another.